


Fanny, your faith shall be your wings.

by BeachBunny



Series: Adventures of the Lightborn Squad (Mobile Legends) [2]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Demon Hunters, Demons, Developing Friendships, Female Friendship, Friendship, Lightborn squad, POV Female Character, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeachBunny/pseuds/BeachBunny
Summary: Fanny has always had this lifelong dream of having wings.
Series: Adventures of the Lightborn Squad (Mobile Legends) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802488
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Fanny, your faith shall be your wings.

**Author's Note:**

> After I read Fanny's lore (which says she's always dreamed of having wings), I thought it was cool that they drew her with wings in the Lightborn skin. So I came up with this idea.

Ever since she was a child, Fanny has always had this dream of flying. 

_That’s adorable_ , adults told her, when she was young. 

_That’s impossible_ , adults told her, when she grew older.

She was a human, and no human had wings, she was told.

But Fanny never gave up on her dream.

She would watch Rafaela, the ethereal goddess and resident healer, float in her feathery golden and white wings. She would draw her own made of cardboard and stick them behind her shoulders during playtime. She would fashion some kind of steel grappling hook to try and grab onto things. And it took years of practice, but she would figure out how to use those hooks to grab onto cliff faces and any other anchor points.

And when she’s finally old enough to tag along with her big brother Tigreal to the Moniyan Empire training grounds, she would delight others by showing off her technique, whizzing past at lightning fast speed. 

One day, a purple-blonde haired girl in black trousers asks her how she does that. That girl, Fanny finds out, is Princess Silvanna, heir to the Moniyan Empire throne. She’s just a few years older than Fanny, but seems so much more mature. Royalty and protocol would do that to a person.

That maturity, however, dissolves into giggles when they start talking about which Imperial Knight is the most handsome. And so begins their friendship. 

One night, when Fanny was staying over on the Queen’s invitation (the Queen was pleased to see the young Princess finally have someone of her own age to talk to), there was a mighty thunderstorm. Neither girl could sleep, so they sat up and shared milk and chocolate biscuits. And secrets.

The Princess confessed that her most secret desire was to have someone, a man who wouldn’t love her for her glittering crown and jewels but for the way she was. Fanny confessed that her most secret desire was to be able to fly with her own wings.

Neither one knew if they would ever have their dream come true, but it was fun talking about it anyway.

Years passed, and both girls blossomed into women. The Moniyan Empire thrived. Until the demons attacked.

Fanny gazed at the Imperial Sanctuary in despair. They were horribly outnumbered, even though they had found reinforcements in a Leonin mage and a human marksman. Their enemies were strong.

She spotted her brother Tigreal in the midst of the chaos, his sword and his shield unmistakeable. He stood tall, and proud. 

Fanny squared her shoulders. Their enemies were strong but they were _stronger_.

“We shall fight to the death!” she cried out. 

Suddenly, a strong stream of Light burst from the sky straight to the tower, bursting through the dark purple clouds that had plagued the Moniyan Empire.

As Fanny turned back to look, she saw a magical yellow orb rushing towards her, hitting her. She didn’t feel any pain, in fact, she felt… strong. Powerful. Like an electricity was rushing through her body. She looked down and saw her purple armour transforming into white and gold, and, and…

And **wings.**

Wings sprouted from her back. 

She gaped, then shot one of her cables up to a balcony, and flew. Her wings fluttered behind her, and she wept in joy. 

She watched as another four magical orbs hit those she had been fighting with, Alucard, Granger, Harith, and her brother Tigreal, and watched them transform. She watched as Princess Silvanna entered the battlefield.

They were _unstoppable_.

Not long after, Fanny sliced the last demon as they watched the others return to the great wide chasm that opened, no doubt returning to the Shadow Abyss which they came from. She landed next to the Princess. 

“We totally kicked demon butt!” Harith cried out. 

Everyone laughed, and even the Princess’ lips quirked up in a smile.

“Fanny,” Silvanna addresses the younger woman, “Scout the perimeters. We must be careful if there are any more demons lurking around.”

“Stay safe,” Tigreal says. 

“Fly true.” Silvanna grasps the younger girl’s left shoulder. Fanny mimics the taller woman’s movement and they hold still like that for a second. 

They’ve done this greeting before, many times, before their first battle, before Fanny’s first mission, before every fight they faced. How many times have they done this? How many times have they sent silent prayers for each other, worried for each other’s safety? 

Too many times. The Shadow Abyss has given them so much fear. 

But their faith in each other has given them so much strength. 

Silvanna squeezes Fanny’s shoulder once, then they break apart. “Go.” she says, and Fanny nods. 

“Your faith shall be your wings.” Silvanna suddenly calls out. Fanny’s face lights up as she looks back to the gold wings on her shoulders as though she still can’t believe she has them. She stares back at the taller woman’s face, and they both exchange secret smiles. 

Then Fanny turns around and does a perfect running jump, her cables already stretched out towards the nearest anchor. Her wings (her wings!!) flutter behind her.

She will not let her princess down. She will fight and fly for victory.

***


End file.
